exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Rings Characters
The list of minor characters in Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes is as follows. Crab Clan Characters Osamu Kuni A talented monk with an eye for identifying the supernatural. Albeit slightly paranoïd and easily angered, he is always prepared for the worst, and when the worst comes, he is one of the most precious allies one can have. Crane Clan Characters Kohaku Kakita An elegant Kakita duelist and Tsubaki's champion, a man with a tendency to weave words in a charming manner and leaves very vew women indifferent. A perfectionist in the art of the blade, he considers himself to be equally warrior and poet. Otohime Daidoji A rigid Crane who makes up in strength and honor what she lacks in elegance and politeness. A bodyguard and a warrior, she is ruthless against the enemies of the Crane, and possesses a relentless loyalty to her clan and superiors. Shiro Doji An arrogant politician whose talent only equals his arrogance. He was wed from birth to Yoko Matsu atthough they both despise eachother. He is extremely talented when it comes to concealing his emotions and prone to humiliating his opponents. Shuhei Doji A politician with an impressive reputation. He is soft-spoken and always well-informed due to a massive network of informators and friends. Eventually, this proved to be his undoing, and he was killed by Yoshi Ikoma, whose secrets he learned. Tsubaki Asahina A young and beautiful Asahina shugenja who uses her power in order to enhance her art. Her innocence and naivete contribute to her kind and soft demeanor, but make her an easy prey for other courtiers and manipulators in Rokugan. Dragon Clan Characters Hayate Mirumoto An elder monk whose wisdom makes no doubt. He has trained in several disciplines and seeks to transcend his own limitations through harsh and constant training. He often acts as a mentor to his Dragon brethen. Jotaro Tamori An enthusiastic alchemist who masters the spellcasting ways of the Tamori clan. He is eager to fight for his clan's glory and despite his fighting disposition, he is actually extremely talented at analysis, rhetoric and psychology. Kaku Kitsuki A student of Mariko Kitsuki, doubling as an expert in the art of field investigation. He is a paragon in sincerity and one of Mariko's most trusted "eyes". He acts as a rival to Takeshi whose abilities he complements. He was chosen as the Dragon Clan Thunder. Mariko Kitsuki An elite investigator and the responsible of the Kitsuki Family, she was the one who sent both Takeshi and Kaku to their respective tasks, and is one of the most skilled planners responsible for the ultimate defeat of Iuchiban. Takeshi Kitsuki A young man seen as a prodigy by his clan, an expert in social investigation with a knack for logical deductions. He does not take lightly to being called a kid and shows surprising maturity for his age. Lion Clan Characters Chiyoko Kitsu A masterful historian with a knack for summoning spells that conjure her ancestors, she is much less agressive and passionate than most lions but her kind smile and talent for cold readings make her as feared as the warriors that accompany her. Shiori Matsu A powerful warrior whose honor and body have been tainted by Yoshi's utilisation of her life essence for her spells. Now imprisoned for life in her house due to being tainted, this fierce woman waits for an occasion to prove that she can still fight. Taro Akodo A talented and promising Lion bushi who has been dishonored by the influence of a Bloodsword. Yoshi Ikoma A bard who has secretly joined the Bloodspeakers in order to better defend his clan. A ruthless manipulator and a silver-tongued liar, he has no hesitation to resort to assassination should he be compromised. He feels a deep hatred for the Spider Clan. Mantis Clan Characters Kazuki Moshi A shugenja of the Centipede family who possesses several devastating Sun-aligned spells. He sought to learn the fate of his father, lost in the Shadowlands ; he eventually discovered that he fell victim to Iuchiban's trickery. He served as the Mantis Clan Thunder. Raiden Osano-Wo An exiled monk who embodies the fury of Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder. He believes in self-improvement and shattering one's own limitations through constant competition. He was temporarly a pawn in the Nothing's plans. Ran Kitsune A playful and savage woman of the Kitsune family, it has been hypothetized that she possesses the blood of a literal Kitsune, but this is unproved yet ; however, she definitely possesses their usual demeanor. Takeshi Yoritomo A boastful and quite agressive merchant who remains a precious ally due to his numerous connections with black markets all around Rokugan, he is one of the quickest way to obtain everything that can be sold - from rare items to priceless informations. Yoshiro Tsuruchi A stern archer of the Wasp family who attempts to transcend with the art of the bow what others attempt to reach through the art of the blade. He is extremely focused in his motivations and determination. Phoenix Clan Hideyoshi Shiba A bodyguard who has given his Soul up to the Nothing and has became a pawn of Sayuri Ninube. Nothing remains of him now. Kaede Isawa An extremely talented Isawa shugenja who possesses mastery over the Void and is specialized in matter transmutation. She is as arrogant as she is talented, however, and speaks little to others, preferring to focus on her art. Kenshin Isawa The Grandmaster of the Void among the Phoenix, Kenshin is a teacher to both Kaede and Furiamaru Isawa. He is a man of great wisdom and even greater insight, who is said to see into the future. His foresight is peerless among the Void mages of the Phoenix. Okami Shiba A bodyguard of friendly disposition assigned to Shintao. Little is seen from him aside from his devotion to Shintao, lighthearted attitude and desire to learn. Rukia Agasha A talented mage who has developed the unique ability to perform mixed-elements spells, having forsaken the way of a single element in order to become a talented cross-elemental spellcaster. She is somewhat playful in her attitude. Sutenia Agasha An extremely polite and devoted courtier who doubles as a talented mage. Extremely peaceful, she possesses no ill intentions and hopes that friendship and loyalty could eventually conquer Rokugan's harsh courts. Scorpion Clan Kyushi Soshi Disguised as Kyushi Bayushi, he was a talented courtier and shugenja who used his talent for stealthy spell-casting in order to confuse his rivals and seize an advantage during imperial courts; however, he was betrayed by Eiko Chuda and later killed by her. Sasuke Shosuro A talented courtier doubling as an actor, an investigator, a blackmail expert and an assassin. He helps the Scorpion with covert missions and has since then become one of Kokoro's most trusted advisors and helpers. Spider Clan Kurotsuki Daigotsu A monk who believes in the triumph of strength over weakness as a law of nature and willingly submits to such a law, acting as an enforcer of strength and seeking to vanquish the weak. He is however quite honorable for a Spider warrior. Rikudo Daigotsu A pure-hearted Spider bushi who believes that the way of the Spider is the best possible way for Rokugan. His mind and body untainted, he fights with sheer devotion to his ideals. Shahai The wife of Dark Lord Daigotsu and the current Deity of Blood, she is the inventor of Nether magic and acts as a spiritual guide to Furiamaru. She is hinted to have predicted many of the events of Fortunes & Fates and even organized some of them through careful planning. Unicorn Clan Makoto Shinjo A naive and soft-hearted diplomat who has been shocked by the horrors he witnessed during Shuhei Doji's attempted. He however remains unshaken in his naive dream to unite Rokugan, despite his seemingly insignificant role. Onikisu Moto A member of the Moto clan with a strong dislike for Spiders and corrupted individuals alike. He acts as a faithful protector to Aki but would overstep the boundaries of his duty if it means he can strike down a tainted individual. Minor Clans Shiki Ujina An idealistic Blood Mage hunter who easily falls to the trickery of others. Although he is extremely talented as a fighter and hunter, his gullible nature makes him quite susceptible to manipulations, which blood mages are fond of. He served as the Minor Clan Thunder. Imperial Clans Mitsuhide Miya A calm and compassionate woman who planned on using her authority in order to calm down Rokugan's political climate of hatred and insecurity. However, she was assassinated before she could complete her plan. Seirou Otomo A talented political schemer who planned on using Mitsuhide's death as a leverage for chaos in order to increase his influence, a temporary ally of the Bloodspeakers ; he was however stopped, exposed and killed before he could go through the motions of his plan. Other Characters Iuchiban One of the world's most powerful Blood Mages, and the first of the Bloodspeakers, he was killed a long time ago. His ambitious soul, however, escaped and influenced the spirit of the young monk Shintao. Soraku A mysterious being, known as a Kagemusha - an Undead spirit-like entity driven by base spells. Iuchiban's ancient slave, tasked with guarding his tomb, after being freed from his tethers, he disappeared to an unknown location.Category:Character Category:Rokugan